Star Rock Resort
The Star Rock Resort is an undersea resort hotel in the classic rock style, located in one of the Pacific Ocean's highest populated cities, Bikini Bottom, Bikini County. The resort was originally established as hotel under the name of the Star Rock Inn in 2011. Its sister resorts are the Pineapple Lodge and the Easter Island Resort. History Upon realization of his "busy" life, Patrick Star put help in the hands of his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. With a low budget, they soon realized that no travelling would be low enough for Star's needs. An idea soon popped into SquarePants' head, statting: "That's it! You can take a 'staycation', taking a vacation at home! No packing, no travel, just do whatever you want to do! Best of all, it's free!", at which Star exclaimed "Oh, boy!". A excerp from the quote has now become the resort's motto: "Just do whatever you want to do!". Due to the exterior of the resort prepared ahead of time and majority of the resort's grounds made of sand (which is used to make up most of the interior of the resort), the hotel, at the time, was finished in less that half an hour, with one room for the patron, a lobby, indoor pool, and an outdoor restaurant, which features live entertainment. A small fire on the day of the private opening forced Star to take up residence in the next door home of Squidward Tentacles, now owner and founder of the home-turned-resort after the events of November 8, 2011. Due to the unexpected visit of Star in what is now the Easter Island Resort, Star again has to move and later took up residence in SquarePants' home, what is now the Pineapple Lodge. After his eventful "staycation", Star realized what success could come out of his hotel. He soon refurnished the hotel, adding 79 rooms at the time, including 2 suites, enlarging the pool area with two hot tubs, different sized diving boards, two waterslides, and a water-side bar, another outdoor pool including all characteristics of the previously mentioned pool, a fully operational professional stage, lighting, and seats, and four restaurants with chefs, with a staff of five. On November 25, 2011, Star and SquarePants opened the hotel to the public, and met with many positive reviews. In the winter of 2011/2012, the hotel was being used by several skiers who were visiting Bikini Bottom to go down Mount Humungous. By June 2012, both sister resorts had opened, and were now sharing all profits together. The Star Rock Inn by that time had become the Star Rock Resort, and had already been host to many famous actors, plays, and musicals, including Les Misérables de la Mer, Algae Times Five, War Seahorse, Squidward: Strokes of Genius, The Shore at Sea, and The Best Day Ever. On November 8, 2012, during the One-Year Anniversary celebration of the resort's opening, a bomb went off in Room 82, one closest to the theatre, where the anniversary was taking place. The bomb destroyed rooms 79-82, and damaged rooms 70-78 and partial a corner of the theatre. The only injuries that took place was of SpongeBob SquarePants, who suffered from minor injuries. The culprit was later found to be Sheldon J. Plankton, who has since then served serious jail time. Production History Film In 2012 the Star Rock Resort was used to film at, as well as its sister resorts, for Kcirbuk Yelnats' 2013 phycological horror film, The Gleaming. Theatre The Star Rock Resort is known for it's theatre, winning several awards for it's productions. 2011-2012 Season *'December 2011 - March 2012:' Les Misérables de la Mer *'March - June 2012:' Algae Times Five *'July - October 2012:' War Seahorse 2012-2013 Season *'November 2012 - February 2013:' Squidward: Strokes of Genius *'March - June 2013:' The Shore at Sea *'July - October 2013:' The Best Day Ever Category:Hotel Category:Resort